vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vyse (Skies of Arcadia)
Summary Vyse is the main protagonist and a major viewpoint character in Skies of Arcadia. He is the son of the Blue Rogue captain Dyne. Vyse was born and raised on Pirate Isle and dreams of embarking on a grand adventure and seeing "what's beyond the sunset". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely far higher Name: Vyse, Vyse Inglebard (Full name as seen in Valkyria Chronicles) Origin: Skies of Arcadia Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Captain of the Blue Rogues, Shocktrooper in Squad 7 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via twin cutlasses), Vehicular Mastery (Of his crew's airship Delphinus), Enhanced Senses (Can use his eyeglass lens to see farther by zooming in and spot invisible objects), Energy Manipulation (Can channel spirit energy into attacks and a razor-sharp energy wave for projectiles), Summoning (Can summon ethereal swords from above, meteors and a spirit of an ancient pirate), Electricity Manipulation (By himself and via yellow magic), Invulnerability and Forcefield Creation (Via Skull Shield), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via red magic), Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Via blue magic), Statistics Amplification (Can double his attack power, defense and speed via Increm and Quika magic), Healing and Poison Manipulation (Via green magic), Ice Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via purple magic), Resurrection and Death Manipulation (Via silver magic), Purification (Type 3; Via Curia), Status Effect Inducement (Can cut an opponent's power and speed in half), Sleep Inducement (Can put enemies to sleep), Creation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Created a dimension that contained numerous stars and shattered it, leading to the creation of another similar dimension when using Pirates' Wrath which requires this much energy), likely far higher (Dream Cutlass is stated to being able to supposedly rip the fabric of reality and make dreams come true. Sky Fang is said to be so powerful, it can split the heavens) Speed: FTL (Flew at these speeds in his ultimate attack) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can lift up a couple of crates with medium effort) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked a dimension with numerous stars shattering after he created it), likely far higher Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his cutlasses, interstellar with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Twin cutlasses, Vorlik Blade, eyeglass lens. Intelligence: Gifted (Is skilled at navigating and repairing boats. Is able to manipulate others to an extent and is a tactical fighter that tends to exploit potential weaknesses in battle) Weaknesses: His Super Moves consume more energy the stronger they are. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Moves' **'Cutlass Fury:' Vyse channels spirit energy for multiple quick and powerful attacks. **'Counterstrike:' Allows Vyse to parry and counter any physical attack. **'Rain of Swords:' Vyse jumps into the air and then uses lightning energy to create ethereal swords from above to rain on enemies. **'Skull Shield:' Vyse summons a spirit of an ancient pirate to render himself invincible from all physical attacks and retaliates instantly. **'Pirates' Wrath:' Vyse's strongest move. He creates a bolt of lightning with his cutlasses and strikes the opponent before unleashing two powerful slashes that end in an explosion. *'Magic' **'Red Magic:' Centers on fire-based magic. ***'Pyri:' Vyse causes a weak fire explosion. ***'Pyres:' A stronger version of Pyri. ***'Pyrum:' Vyse summons fire meteors from the sky. ***'Pyrulen:' Vyse creates an inescapable firestorm. ***'Increm:' Vyse doubles his attack power and defense for a short period of time. ***'Incermus:' Doubles all allies' attack power and defense for a short period of time. **'Yellow Magic:' Centers on electricity-based magic. ***'Electri:' Vyse shoots a bolt of lightning in a straight line. ***'Electres:' Vyse fires off an electrical shockwave. ***'Electrum:' Vyse fires multiple electric bolts at once. ***'Electrulen:' Vyse fires an extremely powerful beam of lightning at enemies. ***'Driln:' Vyse cuts an opponent's power and speed in half for a short period of time. ***'Drilhos:' Drains all enemies' energy in half to cut their stats in half. **'Blue Magic:' Centers on wind-based magic. ***'Wevli:' Vyse creates a circular gust of wind. ***'Wevles:' Vyse creates a tornado at enemies. ***'Wevlum:' Vyse drops off an explosive wind bomb. ***'Wevulen:' Vyse creates multiple tornadoes at once. ***'Quika' Vyse doubles his speed for a short period of time. ***'Slipara:' Vyse puts the opponent to sleep for one free attack towards them. **'Green Magic:' Centers on nature-based magic. ***'Sacri:' Restores an ally's health. ***'Sacres:' Same as Sacri, but restores more health. ***'Sacrum:' Restores health to all allies. ***'Sacrulen:' Fully restores one ally's health by enveloping them in a green aurora of healing energy. ***'Noxi:' Inflicts poison damage on a single enemy. ***'Noxus:' Inflicts poison damage on every enemy with a powerful burst of toxic gas. **'Purple Magic:' Centers on ice and mind-based magic. ***'Crystali:' Encases and shatters a chunk of ice. ***'Crystales:' Impales a single enemy with a massive ice crystal. ***'Crystalum:' Encases a enemy with several curling ice crystals before crushing them. ***'Crystalen:' Rains shards of ice from multiple angles, before shattering in unison. ***'Sylenis:' Envelops a single foe with a magical shell, entrapping their voice and magic within to make them silenced. ***'Panika:' Forms a dark cloud around the enemy's head, scrambling their mind. **'Silver Magic:' Centers on life/death/purity-based magic. ***'Curia:' Removes all negative status conditions from an ally. ***'Risan:' Revives an ally back to life. ***'Riselem:' Revives an ally with a fully health. ***'Eterni:' Inflicts instant death on a single enemy. ***'Eternes:' Unleashes long crystalline splinters on the ground at a enemy. ***'Eternum:' Impales a foe with silver crystalline splinters. Feats: Respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Purification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users